Version, ACTION! — Remake for ffn(dot)net
by Fuji Dan
Summary: Pilihlah! Mode mesum, mode dere-dere, atau mode reluctant? Hanya di fanfiksi ini anda akan merasakan pengalaman yang berbeda! Kami menyediakan juga layanan free order, dimana anda juga dapat me-request detail tambahan milik anda sendiri. Berkenan menghubungi? Silakan klik link fanfiksi ini dan tulis pesanan anda di kotak komentar yang tersedia!
1. Pembukaan, Promosi Awal

**•**

 _Tst, tst._

"Ehm, selamat pagi, siang, dan malam bagi anda yang sedang membaca fanfiksi promosi ini," ujar Sebastian, tersenyum dengan kedua tangan menepuk tepat di depan dada. Namun kali ini dengan alis yang berkerut dalam. "Faustus, apakah kita memang memiliki kontrak untuk edisi revisi ini?" bisik pria itu lirih pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Claude Faustus mengangguk sedikit ketika mengetahui narasi menyorot padanya, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan barusan. "Seperti yang telah anda baca di _summary_ sebelumnya, format fanfiksi ini akan menjadi semacam wadah _drabble-request_ dimana kami berdua," ia melanjutkan dialog yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh Sebastian saat ini. "Akan melayani setiap fantasi terliar anda dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Kau bercanda…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jadi ia akan memilih untuk mengetik ulang semuanya?"

"Tidak, ia hanya akan menerapkan system _copy-paste_. Tipikal."

Sebastian mengangguk paham. Namun kemudian mengerutkan keningnya kembali, menyadari ada satu kesalahan dari ucapan tersebut. "Tapi, tidakah kau menyadari jika pembukaan fanfiksi ini sudah berbeda dengan fanfiksi awal sebelumnya?"

"…" Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang narasi tuliskan. Bukan kesalahanku."

Claude berdehem sebentar. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian mengucapkan dialog yang memang harus ia katakan dengan gaya kakunya yang khas. "Baiklah, di sini kami akan menjelaskan mengenai penawaran yang dapat anda pilih, ketentuan-ketentuan dalam me _request_ , juga batasan yang ada di dalam promosi ini. Jadi, mari kita mulai sekarang."

…

"Aku tahu ia begitu kecewa karena kurangnya tanggapan di versi sebelumnya, namun apakah ia harus sampai berbuat sejauh ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil memasang pose sekaligus mode berpikir, mencegah _skip-line_ muncul lebih awal. "Maksudku, menulis ulang isi suatu cerita karena menolak mengepostkan cerita yang sama di akun yang berbeda?"

"Jangan bergosip," bentak Claude dengan suara lirih, berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada berbisik. "Kupikir ia sudah masuk ke tahapan depresi, jika kau ingin tahu pendapatku. Mengingat hampir keseluruhan fanfiksinya yang kurang mendapat tanggapan, dan masalah mengenai _muse_ -nya yang hilang itu juga…"

"Ah, ya, ya… yang itu juga."

"Lagipula, bisa saja kurangnya tanggapan yang ada terjadi dikarenakan 'lokasi' promosi yang dipilih tak begitu familiar di negaranya, bukan?"

"Atau mungkin dikarenakan masih banyak yang tidak tahu jika di sana juga bisa menerima reviews anon."

"Hoo, itu mungkin benar juga."

* * *

 ***•*Version, ACTION!*•***

* * *

"Pertama saya akan menjelaskan mengenai pilihan yang disediakan di dalam fanfiksi ini," ujar Sebastian setelah sebelumnya menarik sebuah _whiteboard_ sebagai _background_ keduanya. Jemarinya yang lentik menarik tutup bolpoin di tangan, kemudian menuliskan sederet kalimat sementara Claude melanjutkan.

"Untuk saat ini, kami menyediakan tiga pilihan yang dapat anda pilih. Yaitu, mode mesum, mode _dere-dere_ , dan mode _reluctant_. Setiap pilihan ini, nantinya akan anda pilih satu untuk masing-masing dari kami beserta detail lain yang diperlukan. Nah, saya akan menjelaskan yang pertama. Mode Mesum."

"Kita benar-benar harus mengulang semuanya?" tanya Sebastian setelah sebelumnya selesai menulis dan kembali memposisikan dirinya menghadap ke arah depan.

Claude melirik, lalu mengangguk diam-diam. "Dan akan lebih mudah lagi jika kau berhenti berkomentar dan membiarkan sistem _copy-paste_ berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mengerti?" jawab pria itu sambil sedikit menghela nafas. "Nah, mari kita kembali ke topik."

"Pada mode ini, anda akan disuguhkan pengkarakteristikan yang berani, cenderung menggoda, dan kemungkinan besar selalu akan memulai langkah terlebih dahulu dalam mendekati pasangannya. Referensi mode ini, untuk Claude Faustus, berada pada episode 10 season II animenya," ujar Sebastian datar, tak seceria di versi sebelumnya. "Sedangkan untuk Sebastian Michaelis, atau saya sendiri, referensi diambil secara acak dari berbagai episode. Namun, dikarenakan keterbatasan _mood_ dan tenaga, hal itu tidak akan disampaikan di sini." Lalu ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya. "Oleh karena itu mohon maaf atas (mungkin) ketidak nyamanannya."

"Pada mode kedua, _dere-dere_ , karakter akan bersikap denial, mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri, dan cenderung melakukan pendekatan yang terkesan kaku dan terlalu menjaga imej. Namun," Claude meraih sebuah gulungan lembaran entah-darimana dan membukanya. "Menurut tambahan keterangan dari sang penulis, mode ini akan membatasi reaksi karakter jika dianggap terlalu femi—nim?"

...

Claude berdehem, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku sebenarnya sampai saat ini masih belum mengerti mengapa keterangan ini dibutuhkan, sebab sekali lagi, kami akan meyakinkan anda bahwa kami akan selalu bersikap sebagaimana layaknya seorang pria."

"Kecuali jika tuntutan peran menghendaki yang lain," tambah Sebastian.

"Atau mendadak penulis menuliskan deskripsi yang terlalu picisan—uhuk! Maaf. Mari kita melanjutkan ke mode ketiga."

Sebastian berkata, "Untuk mode _reluctant_ , karakter akan bersikap menolak, yang mana kemungkinan besar dikarenakan ia tidak menyukai patnernya dan dipaksa melakukan beberapa interaksi yang menurutnya buruk. Untuk mode ini, khusus untuk saya, referensi diambil dari episode 12 season II."

Claude mengangguk, membaca gulungan yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya lalu menambahkan. "Menurut catatan tambahan lagi, karena sang penulis amat menyukai episode itu, meskipun ia juga merasa sedih atas kematianku di sa—na ... Hoo, baik. Aku tidak akan berkomentar." Lalu gulungan itu ia gulung kembali.

"Nah, kini kami akan memberikan beberapa peragaan sebagai contoh sebelum anda memilih nantinya."

Si pria berkacamata langsung menoleh, mengangkat alis. "Urutannya sama seperti sebelumnya atau tidak?"

"Tergantung padamu. Apakah kau ingin menerapkan system _copy-paste_ di sini atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau."

"Sungguh?" Wajah Sebastian berkerut kembali. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan mode _reluctant_. Tidak bisakah kau saja?"

"Yang sebelumnya terjadi karena refleks—atau setidaknya itulah yang diimplikasikan di dalam narasi. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Sebastian menghela nafas berat, membuang tatapan ke arah lain dan lalu berkata dengan nada terpaksa,"Jika itu maumu."

Claude mengangguk puas memandang ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah Sebastian saat ini. "Sepertinya kita bisa memasukannya ke dalam mode _reluctant_ ," komentar pria itu datar lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan lagi. "Lalu untuk mode _dere-dere—"_

"Ugh, aku tidak mau melakukannya," gumam Sebastian sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan dan mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangan yang lain.

Claude kali ini tidak berkomentar. Namun malah melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sekarang untuk yang terakhir…" Pria itu melirik ke arah Sebastian, lalu menghela nafas kecil. "Kau tahu, bukan? Aku masih tetap akan menolak untuk memperagakan mode ini."

"Jadi kita benar-benar membutuhkan Ciel sebagai pancingan agar kau mau menunjukannya, ya?"

Mau sampai berapa kali pun, ucapan itu tetap terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. "Kenapa bukan kau lagi saja?"

"Karena tentu saja, seperti yang sudah pernah diketik sebelumnya, Fa-us-tus. Akan selalu menyenangkan untuk melihatmu menjadi pedofil jika mengingat karakteristikmu 'yang sebenarnya' pada OVA episode 3," jawab Sebastian bernada, sedikit menghina. "Lagipula,' Pria itu berjalan mendekat, mengelus wajah pria di hadapannya sambil tak lupa memasang seulas senyum menawan. "Kita berdua tahu jika aku yang melakukannya lagi, kau pasti akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku kali ini."

* * *

 ***•*Version, ACTION!*•***

* * *

"Cara me _request_ di sini begitu mudah! Cukup isi kotak komentar di bawah. Pilih salah satu mode untuk masing-masing dari kami, lalu tulis _prompt_ atau garis besar cerita yang anda inginkan," ujar Sebastian yang kali ini sudah tampak terlihat sedikit bersemangat. Ah, melihat wajah datar seorang Claude Faustus yang memerah memang selalu menyenangkan. "Contohnya: mesum!Claude dan _reluctant_!Sebastian, dengan _prompt_ : sepatu. Atau sebuah garis besar cerita—Sebastian yang mendadak disuruh membersihkan sepatu Claude, atau semacam itu."

"Anda juga bisa menggunakan mode yang sama pada kedua karakter." Claude terdiam sebentar. Menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan emosinya melihat ekspresi senang patnernya yang masih belum diubah. "Kenapa bagian yang mesum itu tidak diubah? Aku sudah mengajukan protes, bukan?"

Sebastian tersenyum jenaka. "Kau tahu..." ujarnya dalam nada _sing-a-song_.

"Ckk."

"Nah, sebagai keterangan lebih lanjut," lanjut Sebastian. "Anda dapat menambahkan detil apapun yang anda inginkan, jika anda memilih untuk menggunakan garis besar cerita. Jika anda menggunakan poin _prompt_ , maka pembangunan cerita akan bergantung pada interpetasi penulis nantinya."

"Lalu mengenai batasan di dalam fic ini," ujar Claude datar. "Kami membebaskan segala fantasi anda, mulai dari _m-preg_ , BDSM, legenda, _fairytale_ —namun tidak menerima pesanan rating dewasa selain hanya berupa hints saja. Pula, pesanan hanya dibatasi pada pairing Claude/Sebastian, tanpa pembalikan peran, karena menurut sang penulis, ia akan kesulitan dikarenakan sikapnya yang terlalu kaku mengenai 'posisi'."

"Hmm, aku masih harus menjadi 'wanita' di sini, ya?" ujar Sebastian kecewa.

Claude melirik tanpa minat, lalu mengembalikan fokusnya ke depan. "Dan kami—ah, bukan. Penulis tentu akan mengusahakan agar cerita tetap _in character_ nantinya. Meskipun ya, peringatan ini perlu diberitahukan kepada anda sebelumnya bahwa penulis tak bisa menjanjikan apapun selain berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam memenuhi imajinasi anda."

"Hmm, atau mungkin kurangnya tanggapan di versi sebelumnya memang karena keterbatasan kemampuan mendeskripsikan emosi yang dimiliki penulis, ya?" komentar Sebastian sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi.

"Ah, maksudmu mengenai masalah bahwa ia terlalu terobsesi dengan detail itu?"

"Hmm, bagaimana jika yang kali ini juga semengecewakan sebelumnya?"

"Kukutip dari dialog yang ditulis di dalam versi sebelumnya. 'ini hanya fanfiksi promosi', semua benar-benar tergantung dengan bagaimana para pembaca akan menanggapi setelah ini."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Lalu keduanya menatap kembali ke depan, tersenyum dan berkata bersama-sama.

"Naa, berkenan berkomentar untuk kami?"

* * *

 **;The End(?);**

* * *

Catatan penulis: Haha, kenapa jadi semacam curhatan begini? XD Ouh, ya. Jika kau ingin membaca versi awal fanfiksi ini, kalian bisa mencarinya di archiveofourown dot org/works/3739930. Sejujurnya saja, sekalipun tanggapan di AO3 memang tidak 'seramai' di ffn, aku lebih merasa nyaman menulis di sana :3 Tapi, yah… bagaimanapun rasanya tetap sedih juga kalau terus-terusan merasa seakan sendirian di sana :'( Dan jangan lupakan kalau akun fanfiksiku malah seperti ditelantarkan begitu saja. Cuma ada satu cerita doang yang dipostkan di sini! Ha, ha.

So, kubuatlah versi remake ini. Aseek~!


	2. Library

•

…

"Siapa yang bisa menduga. Ternyata stateginya berhasil."

Claude mengerutkan kening, tak senang, sambil melirik ke arah patnernya yang mengembangkan senyum entah karena apa ("Ini memang karakterku, Faustus, jika kau lupa.") lalu menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan bagaimana narasi akan menuntun mereka saat ini. Ouh, jangan katakan jika mereka harus melakukan monolog bersahutan lagi. Lagipula kenapa mereka harus membuka cerita dengan gaya semacam ini? Kenapa tidak dengan cara biasa saja? Apa penulis tidak mengenal apa yang namanya A/N – tidak, nyatanya di chapter sebelumnya ia mencantumkan hal itu. Jadi karena apa…

"Sekedar untuk bersenang-senang saja, kok."

Claude menggerutu mendengarnya. "Apanya. Apakah kau tahu jika sikap tak senangku ini dimunculkan untuk mengekspresikan kebingungan penulis ketika membuat pembukaan ini? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, aku hanya sekedar membacakan apa yang seharusnya aku ucapkan, itu saja."

"Bah."

Sebartian pun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan itu, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak berubah sendari tadi ke arah depan sambil mengucapkan, "Sebelumnya, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan komentar di sini. Penulis mennyampaikan rasa bahagia sebesar-besarnya –"

"Hingga sampai mengalami euphoria berlebihan selama beberapa jam setelahnya, sebagai tambahan informasi saja,' sambung Claude dingin.

"– karena akhirnya memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini."

"Dan pula membuat kami melakukan lagi monolog tak berarti. Tentu saja, terima kasih."

Sebastian pun menoleh dengan kedua alis berkerut dalam. "Berhenti bersikap sinis. Sekarang bacakan saja prompt yang diminta," ujar pria itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.

Claude balik memandang tak perduli.

"Baiklah," ujar pria berkacamata itu sambil mengembalikan fokus ke arah depan. " _Prompt_ yang diminta kali ini adalah Perpustakaan, dengan tambahan detil: ketika Claude bertemu Sebastian di perpustakaan. Mode yang dipilih adalah mesum!Claude –" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Oh, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau tadi terus merasa bahagia," komentar pria itu selanjutnya.

Sebastian hanya bersenandung kecil menimpali ucapan tersebut. "Tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," ujar pria itu lalu melanjutkan, "dan _dere-dere_!Sebastian. Nah sebelumnya, kami tak lupa mengingatkan, jika anda berkeinginan untuk me _request_ maupun meninggalkan komentar, anda bisa melakukannya di kotak komentar yang tersedia. Penulis tentu akan sangat mengapresiasi kesediaan anda untuk meluangkan waktu anda di sini."

"Mesum… mesum… apa aku memang seburuk itu?" gerutu Claude terus-menerus sambil mengeluarkan hawa-hawa suram di sekelilingnya.

"Dan sekarang, silakan menikmati suguhan kami!"

* * *

 ** _Prompt #01: Library_**

* * *

"Permisi."

Sebastian mendongak dari buku yang sendari tadi diperhatikan olehnya, menatap seorang pria lain, berkacamata, cukup tampan (sekalipun hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuknya) berdiri di samping pria muda itu sambil terus menatap lekat ke arahnya. Sejak kapan? Oh, ia pasti tidak sadar karena tadi terus berkonsentasi pada tulisan di dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

Ia menelengkan kepala, tak acuh. "Ya?"

Tatapan mata pria itu – sepasang amber berkilat ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Sebastian berjengit kecil, bingung. Mungkinkah tadi ia hanya membayangkannya saja?

Hampir ia kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada buku lagi, ketika pria asing itu kembali berbicara, sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah rak buku sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke rak paling atas, meminta perhatian dari sepasang ruby merah Sebastian untuk ikut mendongak juga, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan buku itu?" pintanya dengan suara dalam yang tenang.

Sebastian tak mengerti, melirik bingung ke arah pria asing itu untuk mempertanyakan motif apa yang melatar belakanginya. Bukankah permintaan itu sedikit terdengar ganjil? Tinggi mereka hampir sama, jika Sebastian tidak malah sedikit lebih pendek 1-2 senti darinya, tentu pria itu dapat dengan mudah mengambilnya sendiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan sama sekali. Namun, Sebastian kembali berpikir, ia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak permintaan tersebut–

"Tentu," jawab Sebastian sambil mencoba meraih buku yang tadi ditunjuk. Jemari panjangnya memegang tepian buku tersebut, mencoba menariknya pelan dari jepitan buku lain, ketika tangannya yang lain, yang masih memegang buku yang tadi dibacanya, bertopang pada rak yang ada, mencoba menahan beratnya agar tidak sampai oleng. Namun seketika itu juga nafasnya tercekat, kala tak lama setelahnya jemari panjang milik orang lain ikut bergabung memegang buku yang sama – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memegang punggung tangannya dan menyelipkan jemari itu diantara sela yang ada, selagi punggungya merasakan tekanan pelan dari tubuh pria asing itu. Sebastian bungkam. Ia tak bereaksi ketika tangan tersebut menuntun tangannya untuk kembali menarik buku itu keluar, dan masih terus menggenggamnya bahkan ketika tangan itu sudah turun.

Saat Sebastian memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya saat itu juga, ia kembali mendapati kilatan yang sama. Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu, mengulurkan buku yang tadi diminta pria tersebut sambil memasang ekspresi dingin ketika jemari itu masih memutuskan untuk bermain-main di pergelangan tangannya.

"Terima kasih," bisik pria asing itu sambil memejamkan matanya, menyadari benar jika saat ini tubuhnya sedang mengurung tubuh pria yang lain dengan rapat. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya bahwa sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya tajam. Pria asing itu tersenyum, menelengkan kepalanya untuk memperbaiki posisi pandangannya pada bibir merah – ah, ya. Bukankah itu bibir merah yang menggoda?

"Claude Faustus," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Namun tentu saja, pria cantik dihadapannya itu menolak untuk menjawab sepatah kata kepadanya. Claude bergumam pelan, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah deretan buku di rak yang menjadi sandaran si cantik saat ini. Ia mengangkat alis, menunduk kembali memperhatikan ekspresi pria itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk memilih pendekatan yang berbeda.

"Jadi… Sebastian?"

Setidaknya, kali ini pria cantik itu menampakan ekspresi yang lain, kedua alis tipis itu berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut kecil, tampak keheranan.

Sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Michaelis." Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum formalitas semata. Ah, dari mana pria asing itu tahu namanya? Sebastian berjengit lagi kala wajah di hadapannya itu memutuskan untuk semakin mendekat.

Sekarang bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas pria itu menerpa wajahnya.

Claude, yang masih terus memperhatikan ekspresi cantik itu pun tersenyum miring. _Betapa manisnya…_ Oh, andai Sebastian tahu jika segala pembawaan kalem yang ditunjukannya malah semakin membuat pria itu terpikat.

" _Well_ , kita bisa melewati formalitas perkenalan yang ada," balas Claude tenang, mempermainkan jemarinya yang menelusuri tangan Sebastian dengan sapuan lembut. "Kau tahu, aku cukup tekejut bisa melihatmu lagi, di tempat semacam ini, apalagi."

Namun Sebastian tak bereaksi.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Club malam Undertaker?" tambah Claude sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sayang sekali saat itu aku tidak sempat mengajakmu berdansa di sana."

Sebastian kembali menatap sepasang amber itu, akhirnya memahami mengapa pria itu tak menahan diri di hadapannya. Ouh, salah satu pria klub, pantas saja…

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini," ujar Sebastian sambil mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, sekalipun hanya dengan setengah hati (sebab bagaimanapun tak pantasnya situasi mereka saat ini, ia tidak bisa mengelak jika posisi keduanya terlihat begitu _sensual_ – oh, ya Tuhan, coba katakan jika pria itu tidak benar-benar berpikir seperti itu tadi). "Kupikir –" Claude memotong ucapan itu dengan mengambil buku yang tadi dimintanya, tanpa melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengelus pelan telapak tangan Sebastian dengan niatan menggoda. "Ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat –"

"Rumahmu?" tanya Claude penuh minat.

"Tentu. Maksudku – Tidak, kau orang asing. Aku tidak seharusnya –" Ya, Tuhan, ia tidak seharusnya mencampur adukan kehidupan siang dan malamnya seperti saat ini…

Napasnya kembali tecekat kala wajah itu semakin merapat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita lewati saja formalitas yang ada. Sekarang," Claude menghela nafas panjang. "Bisakah aku memintamu untuk tetap tak bersuara? Kita tentu tidak ingin mengganggu para pengunjung lainnya, bukan begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu –"

"Aku ingin mencicipi bibir merah itu."

Dan seperti yang ia, mereka duga, kecupan yang terjadi selanjutnya tak berapa lama kemudian berubah menjadi adu lidah yang… tak semestinya. Demi Tuhan, mereka masih berada di perpustakaan umum kota… Sebastian mendesah pelan. _Tidak seharusnya…_

Ia menghisap lidah yang menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

 _Oh… lupakan._

* * *

 **;The End;**

* * *

A/N: Untuk **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne** , aku sampai membuatkanmu fan-art untuk ini, lho! XD/ *oke, kayaknya aku terlalu semangat* Aku langsung mengerjakan ini selama dua hari setelah membaca reviewmu. Maaf terlambat, ya? Aku jarang mengecek akun fanfiksiku memang. Padahal sudah dari tanggal 22… :(

Kalau mau mengecek fan-artnya ada di sini khmukti dot tumblr dot com/post/128018716307/claudesebastian-library-fan-art-untuk-pesanan

Semoga berkenan dengan ini, oke? Kalau kurang puas boleh pesan lagi, kok~ *kedip manis*ini modus*tak usah didengarkan*


	3. Dress

•

"Pendapatmu," ujar Claude mempersilahkan. "Mengingat yang akan mengalami masa sulit di chapter ini adalah dirimu."

Sebastian melirik patnernya itu dingin. "Korset bukanlah masalah untukku."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Seperti halnya stiletto…"

"Kau mempertanyakan hobiku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang membayangkan betapa sulitnya seorang pria menggunakan sebuah gaun –"

"Ah, masalah bahu dan bagian dada yang rata," sela Sebasatian kala mengingat kesulitan pembuatan gambar untuk _request_ kali ini.

"Aku sedang menyindirmu," balas Claude _facepalm_.

Sebastian mengangkat satu alis, pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, kalau bergitu bersyukurlah karena di sini kau diposisikan sebagai dominan. Atau kau pasti saat ini akan mendapati hal yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan hanya sebatas sebuah gaun dan stiletto saja…"

"Hei! Kau bahkan tidak menganggap kedua hal itu buruk."

Sepasang mata merah itu pun melirik dengan binar di dalamnya. "Memang, tapi untukmu iya, bukan begitu?" Sebastian tersenyum manis.

Lalu ia kembali menatap ke depan. "Pesanan kali ini berasal dari **Kyoya** **Misaki** – terima kasih atas pertisipasi anda! Dengan _dere-dere_!Claude dan _reluctant_!Sebastian! _Prompt_ yang diminta kali ini adalah _dress_. Dengan detil tambahan berupa: karena bulan depan kami akan menikah, Claude memintaku untuk mengenakan sebuah _dress_. Awalnya aku akan menolak namun pada akhirnya tetap menerima permintaan itu juga. Baiklah!" Sebastian menjentikan jari. "Semoga anda menikmati cerita ini!"

* * *

 ** _Prompt #02: Dress_**

* * *

Barangkali, kabar itu hampir sama mengejutkannya dengan sebuah berita mendadak jika Claude ternyata hamil tepat sebulan sebelum pernikahan mereka – bukan berarti pria berkacamata itu benar-benar hamil, _mind_ _you_ , itu hanya sebuah frase untuk menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya Sebastian sekarang. Hari itu mereka seharusnya melakukan _fitting_ untuk setelan jas yang sudah mereka pesan tempo hari di tempat Nina Hopskins, namun alih-alih dua, yang ia dapati di sana malah hanya satu setelan jas untuk Claude – oke, awalnya ia pikir miliknya hanya belum jadi saja – dan sebuah gaun Lolita yang ka-ta-nya dibuat pas untuk ukuran tubuh pria bermata merah itu. Sebastian tahu jika ia dan sang penjahit memiliki masalah pribadi di luar sana, namun ia tak menyangka jika wanita itu bisa-bisanya–!

Dan saat itulah ia tersadar, bukan karena senyum ceria hampir menghina yang terpasang di wajah Hopkins, tapi kediaman Claude yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu, tak memprotes. Dan seingat Sebastian, diluar bagian _cathering_ , penyewaan tempat, maupun undangan (yang kesemuanya ia lakukan sendiri), hanya bagian bajulah yang pria itu serahkan kepada Claude, dengan alasan agar ia bisa setidaknya ikut andil dalam persiapan pernikahan mereka nanti. Dan Sebastian juga baru ingat, jika alasan itu… bukan berasal dari kepalanya.

Tapi dari ucapan persuasif milik Claude sendiri. Oh, ya Tuhan…

Ciel pasti akan bahagia jika mengetahui bahwa calon kakak iparnya akhirnya mati juga di tangan kakaknya sendiri. Ugh, tidak, Sebastian harus bisa menahan diri…

"Jelaskan," pinta pria itu dengan nada kesal, memijat-mijat keningnya untuk meredakan pening yang mendadak dialaminya.

"Itu…" Claude diam. Berulang kali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Aku tidak perlu mendamprat Hopkins untuk kesalahpahaman ini, bukan?"

"Jika kau tetap memaksa…"

"Faustus." Sudah. Ultimatum diberikan. Mengaku atau mati saja.

"Kurasa… gaunnya tidak buruk juga," gumam pria itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Sebastian langsung melirik tajam ke arah pria itu, tidak menggubris ulasan panjang lebar Hopkins mengenai ide yang ia pakai saat pembuatan gaun laknat tersebut – lagipula, ia tidak pernah mengatakan akan memakainya. Dan memang tidak akan pernah, keculi Claude dapat memberikan alasan yang sempurna untuk kegilaan ini, yang mana ia ragukan, atau Sebastian berjanji akan mencari mempelai pria lain di pernikahannya nanti. Tak perduli dengan nama siapa yang tertera di undangan yang sudah tercetak. Ngomong-ngomong, Undertaker pernah mengatakan jika ia tidak keberatan…

Sebastian menghela nafas, mendongakan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Bukan masalah. Lagipula aku masih bisa menggunakan setelan yang kupunya untuk acara nanti."

Di saat itu juga dua pasang mata langsung menoleh tajam ke arahnya. " _WHAT_?!" Dan juga kompak mengatakan.

Sebastian mengenyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah membuatnya susah payah!" "Ini adalah hari spesial kita!" "Kau bercanda kan?! Lalu untuk apa semua hasil jerih payahku nanti?!" "Kau hanya akan menggunakan setelan lama untuk itu?! Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mengetahuinya nanti?" "Oh, aku meminta pembayaran dua kali lipat! Apa kau tahu jika aku juga sampai menyisihkan dendam di antara kita untuk mengerjakan ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Sebastian hanya memasang wajah kalem, mengambil konklusi dari uneg-uneg kedua orang itu dengan satu pertanyaan simpel, "Kalian tidak benar-benar berpikir jika aku akan mengenakan gaun itu, bukan?"

"YA!" teriak keduanya lagi di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh, baguslah," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak! Maksudku," Claude membuka mulutnya, namun bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Kau – ini tidak begitu buruk. Kau hanya perlu memakainya–"

"Di depan seluruh tamu yang kebanyakan adalah rekan dan sejawat kita?" desis Sebastian. "A-pa-ka-u-gi-la?"

"Demi aku?"

Sebastian masih tidak menerima penjelasan tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah! Demi diriku!" teriak Claude dengan ekspresi carut-marut. "Apa kau tahu betapa gugupnya aku membayangkan masa depan kita nanti!? Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihat seorang bocah cantik tanpa harus merasa takut ketika pulang ke rumah… Gah! TENTU SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Alih-alih, malah Hopkins yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

Sebastian mengambil alih situasi yang ada dengan menepuk pundak wanita itu pelan, lalu memintanya agar memberikan mereka waktu sebentar. Wanita itu awalnya tampak tak rela, namun akhirnya ia pun mau berjalan keluar dan menutup satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sebastian menghela nafas. Topik mengenai _lolicon_ yang diidap oleh Claude memang bukan hal yang baru untuknya. Malah, itu adalah alasan mengapa mereka berdua bisa bertemu. Jadi anggap saja, ceritanya, Sebastian memiliki seorang adik beda ibu yang kebetulan menarik perhatian Claude, dan di tengah-tengah konfrontasi keduanya dalam masalah tersebut, entah dari pemikiran iblis yang mana Claude mendadak mengatakan suka padanya. Dan Sebastian tentu tidak bisa menolak, tidak jika itu bisa menghindarkan Ciel dari si pria berkacamata itu. Yang tidak ia duga adalah, bahwa ternyata hubungan mereka berjalan lebih lama dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan entah itu harus membuat ia bahagia atau tidak.

"Jika kau mengingat dengan jelas, kaulah yang melamarku, bukan aku. Jadi seharusnya kau tentu tahu kosekuensinya," ujar Sebastian mencoba membela diri. "Dan bukankah kau juga mengatakan jika kau –"

"Aku memang ingin berubah!" teriak Claude yang mendadak kehilangan seluruh ketenangannya. "I-ini, ini hanya untuk yang terakhir. Setidaknya untuk memuaskan fantasiku yang terakhir. Toh, kau tidak akan terlihat buruk dengan gaun itu, bukan? Kau memiliki kurva pinggang yang cukup langsing, dan juga kaki jenjang – maksudku, wajahmu juga tidak buruk–"

"Aku _cukup sadar_ jika aku memiliki wajah yang tampan, jika itu maksudmu," jawab Sebastian dingin, namun tetap merasa terhibur akan kepanikan yang dialami Claude saat itu. "Dan membiarkanku dipermalukan di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan nanti? Apa kau serius?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"

Sebastian menghela nafas, memutuskan mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. "Aku pulang." Dan pria itu pun memutar tubuhnya menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Namun sebelum Claude mengikutinya, ia menambahkan, "Untuk sementara, jangan menghubungiku dulu."

Claude otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mrngatakan, "Aku sungguh menyukaimu… Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Sebastian melirik ke arah pria berkacamata tersebut. "Ya, Claude. Aku tahu."

Ketika sosok tersebut menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok Nina Hopkins yang menatap jijik ke arahnya, Claude hanya bisa menatap kosong pada apapun di hadapannya.

Mungkin, itu artinya ia hanya perlu menggunakan skenario kedua.

* * *

Bisakah kau percaya jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan segala persiapan pernikahan dan sisa hari yang ada sebelum hari H tanpa sedikit pun bertegur sapa? Ajaib. Dan bahkan, pikir Claude pilu, tepat 2 jam sebelum pernikahan mereka saja Sebastian juga memilih untuk berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengannya. Ia menatap sebuah setelan jas hitam di tangan dan menghela nafas pasrah. Tentu saja, sebenarnya semenjak awal Hopkins sudah membuatkan dua buah jas untuk mereka. Namun agar Sebastian tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak, ia meminta wanita itu untuk menyembunyikannya sementara waktu. Benar, inilah skenario keduanya. Serahkan jas ini pada Sebastian, dan lalu menikah. Jangan lupa tendang Undertaker jika omong kosongnya tempo hari mengenai telepon Sebastian yang meminta pria berambut putih panjang itu menjadi mempelai pria pengganti benar adanya.

Oh, sori, Claude menolak untuk berbagi.

Akhirnya, dengan hati berdebar, sekalipun ekspresi wajah tetap kalem layaknya tembok rata, Claude pun berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan dimana Sebastian berada. Ia menatap setelan di tangan kembali. Lalu membulatkan hati.

Baik.

"Sebastian –"

Seorang pria berambut merah menoleh. Oh? Itu cuma Grell.

SEDANG APA SI MESUM GAY ITU SERUANGAN BERSAMA SEBASTIANNYA?!

"WHAT!? Keluar! Ikh!"

Sebastian ikut menoleh, menampak wajahnya yang menahan kesakitan. Saat itu barulah ia sadar jika pria bermata merah itu sedang berpegangan pada rangka penopang kasur, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga tampak seperti menungging membelakangi Grell. Oh, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Claude mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Namun apa yang membuat pemandangan semacam itu bisa tercipta. Korset. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat ini Grell sedang mencoba mengeratkan kekangan korset pada tubuh Sebastian.

 _Korset…_

Sebastian segera menegakan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah pria berkacamata itu, mendorong Claude agar mundur ke belakang, lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Claude masih terpaku.

Dan setelan di tangan pun terlupakan dalam sekejap mata.

"Sebastian?"

"Jika kau ingin berguna, panggilkan saja Nina sekarang!" dan malah Grell lagi yang menjawab.

Jadi, dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajah, Claude pun memutar tubuh untuk mencari orang yang diminta.

Namun beruntung, wanita itu ternyata berada tepat 8 langkah dari posisinya berada.

"Oh, kau sudah melihatnya?" si wanita bertanya dengan kacamata berkilat senang.

Claude diam tak menjawab, namun malah menatap kotak _make_ - _up_ yang sedang dibawa oleh Nina dan balik bertanya. "Itu–"

"Nina?" sela Grell berteriak dari dalam ruangan.

"Oho~! Aku datang, sayang~!" seru wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Lalu ia kembali menatap Claude sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, di tanganku nanti ia tidak akan kelihatan buruk, kok~" Sambil tak lupa menepuk pundak si pria yang masih melongo tak paham. "Oh?" Nina memperhatikan jas yang masih dipegang oleh Claude. "Cepat simpan itu! Kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya nanti jika ia sampai melihatnya." Dan wanita itu pun ikut menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Claude masih berdiri dengan bodohnya di tempat yang sama.

20 menit berlalu…

Dan ia tak bergerak sedikitpun jua.

"Apa ia masih ada di depan pintu?" Suara Sebastian terdengar di sela-sela ocehan Grell dan Nina yang terus bersahutan.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, jika ia masih di sana biarkan saja ia masuk."

Dan bahkan sebelum kenop sempat dipegang oleh Grell yang hendak mengecek, Claude sudah terlebih dahulu mendobrak masuk saking antusiasnya. Benar saja, Sebastiannya… saat ini sudah berubah menjadi seperti apa yang ia impikan selama ini.

Nina benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan gaun lolita itu dibuat pas untuk tubuh pria bermata merah itu. Oh! Dan gradasi merah yang dikenakan juga tampak cocok untuknya. Plus aksen pita merah juga renda yang ada. Jangan lupakan juga _stoking_ yang ia kenakan di sepasang kaki jenjangnya–

"Jangan berkomentar. Ayo, kita segera pergi. Ada resepsi yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini," ujar Sebastian cepat sambil meraih sebuah buket mawar di meja rias dan melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut stiletto ke arah Claude. Namun mendadak langkah pria itu terhenti ketika melihat sebuah setelan jas yang masih begitu rapi berada di tangan calon mempelainya saat itu. Sepasang amber yang awalnya terpaku bengong akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang sepasang ruby di hadapannya, menunduk, dan menyadari kesalahan macam apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Di belakang tampak Nina menciut, sedangkan Grell bersiul.

"Katakan jika itu bukan untukku," ujar Sebastian dengan nada biasa saja.

"Bukan–" Dan Claude pun tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebab sebuah tonjokan langsung diarahkan ke arah pipinya. Sebastian menarik nafas dalam, lalu melompati tubuh malang kekasihnya yang tersungkur di bawah kakinya.

Claude baru sadar jika Sebastian pun langsung menelepon seseorang saat itu juga.

"Ah, Undertaker?" sapa Sebastian ke arah telepon sambil berjalan melewati lorong bangunan. "Apakah kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin? Ya, bisakah kau menggantikan Claude untuk–"

"Sebastian!" Claude menyela secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

 **;The End;**

* * *

Yup! Ada _fan_ - _art_ juga untuk chapter kali ini! Namun… erm, tergantung, sih, apakah anda mau menggunakannya sebagai patokan atau tidak. Aku… sebenarnya tidak terlalu pandai soal menggambar gaun. Jadi… Ugh.

Link: khmukti dot tumblr dot com/post/128823291307/chapter-ke-2-dress-harusnya-sih-jadinya-gaun


End file.
